


Good Morning, Rock Lee.

by Sprinkledcupcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Gaara (Naruto), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Rock Lee, Consent, Demanding Rock Lee, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, GaaLee, Gaara has problems, Injured Rock Lee, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Knotting, LeeGaa, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rock lee, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Unconditional Love, Unconventional Relationship, happy valentines day, have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake
Summary: Rock lee has been away on a mission for the last three months, leaving his alpha, Gaara to his own devices. After injuring himself on a mission, Rock Lee rushes back to his mate to spend some much needed time together. Luckily for Lee, Gaara has taken an entire day off just to take care of his omega, andallof his needs.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Teasing Rock Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, enjoy a little naughty fic I randomly decided to write!

Gaara couldn't sleep, as usual, even years after Shukaku was taken from him. For once, it didn't matter. He would happily stay awake for hours at that moment, his gaze locked on his slumbering mate as he slept. He sat propped up against a small fortress of pillows, the heavy weight of Rock Lees nude body soothing where he was sprawled across Gaara's lower legs.

Rock Lee was deep asleep, his snores the only sound in the quiet of their shared room. He had arrived in Suna just hours ago, back from a three-month-long mission. The adorable fool had been dismissed from his last mission due to injury, and like the impulsive thing Lee was, he had run immediately to Gaara. He hadn't even made it past the front gates before crashing. Thankfully his guards knew Lee and, better yet, understood to call Gaara when this happened, which was surprisingly often.

Gaara ran his fingers up the length of Lee's spine, lightly tracing the outlines of stark bruises that stained his flesh. Lee's lower left arm was wrapped in a white plaster cast, the material dingy already from his journey. There was no doubt he'd been through something, and not for the first time, Gaara felt his gut twist at the prospect of Lee dying on one of those missions. Just the thought made his heart ache in ways he didn't know were possible. It was always a hazard, doing the job they did. Yet, when they had started their relationship, both had agreed they wouldn't let it interfere with their responsibilities.

Despite that, Gaara was still an alpha. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his instincts when it came to Lee. He'd never had the best control, and Lee had a way of testing it. He wanted nothing more than to keep Lee at his side, to ensure he was protected every day, but Lee wasn't that kind of omega. He didn't need to be sheltered or coddled. Lee needed freedom and the ache of overworked muscles. He was powerful in his own right, and Gaara knew that. It didn't make soothing his inner alpha any easier, though.

Gaara had missed his goofy mate. It felt like they had been apart for ages; it could not have been easy for Lee either. It spoke against everything that made Gaara an alpha to be grateful for Lee to have been injured. However, if he hadn't been, the lanky ninja would still be on that same mission for another month.

Rays of sunlight pierced the thick glass of the bedroom window, cascading rainbows of color across Lee's tan skin. He was beautiful, even with the dribble of drool dripping down his cheek. Lovingly, Gaara wiped it away before he began weaving his fingers into the long, overgrown strands of Lee's hair, idly braiding them together into a plait down the side of his head. When he finished, he trailed his fingers down the dips and curves of Lee's muscles, reassuring himself that Lee was indeed there, that he was safe, if not uninjured.

With a sigh, he dropped against the pillows, his heart warm with contentment. This was something he never thought he would have as a child, something so precious he still wasn't sure how he deserved it. He'd been a horrid human in those years, but Lee had found something in him worth saving, worth keeping.

Staring at the mosaic above their bed, he reached up to touch his forehead, tracing the slight, raised lines of his tattoo with a fingertip. Love. This was real love. He never could stop marveling at it.

Lee stirred in his lap, grumbling under his breath as he woke.

"Mmm?" He muttered incoherently, drunk on sleep.

"Good morning," Gaara said with a grin, pure exhilaration illuminating his features. The expression had once been rare but was now common for the Kazekage.

"Gaara!" Lee squeaked, sitting up abruptly, awake just like that, his dark eyes landing on Gaara with surprised adoration. "I forgot I was back," Lee said, reaching out to run his thumb along Gaaras jawline before tugging Gaara to him, pressing their foreheads together in greeting.

"Already?" Gaara laughed, a deep, rasping thing, and draped his arms across Lee's shoulders, moving to nuzzle his scent gland, taking in the warm, green scent of his mate. Lee's skin rose with goosebumps at his touch, lovely and delicate despite the layers of muscles underneath.

"Mmm, it was only temporary." Lee groaned, his head dropping to the side to give Gaara access, limbs going lax for a moment as he let hormones flood his being, hormones that told him to submit to his alpha. Gaara took control, holding him close and laying a kiss against his claiming bite. Lee moaned happily, his scent growing stronger with pure omega bliss. "I missed you, little one," he added.

"Did you?" Gaara asked teasingly against Lee's ear. Any other alpha may have been annoyed with the term of endearment. Gaara liked it. After years of isolation and being the monster under the bed, the first time Lee had called him 'little one,' it had felt like he finally had someone who understood that he was human, that he was worth treasuring. He was also eternally stunted in growth, so he couldn't deny the logic was there as well. Lee towered over him nowadays. "I missed you too. Come here." Gaara ordered, tugging Lee until he shifted out from under the blankets. The taijutsu master crawled into Gaaras lap and straddled his hips as he bent forward to capture red lips in a desperate kiss.

Gaara let out a shaking breath, turquoise eyes slipping closed as the warmth of Lee's lips caressed his own. Their tongues met, gently lapping against one another in a slow dance of reexploration. Lee broke the kiss moments later, moving to press small pecks to the corners of Gaara's eyes and the tip of his nose.

The powerful alpha shuddered beneath him, torn apart with barely a few gentle touches. A soft, desperate sound slipped past his lips. He hadn't known how lonely he had been until that moment, touch starved after months without his Lee.

"My poor alpha, I am sorry I was away for so long. I know you hate it." Lee consoled, reaching up to cup Gaara's face. In his eagerness, his cast smacked into Gaara's jaw. Lee snorted in surprise, jerking his hand down and away when Gaara raised one hairless eyebrow at him. He'd forgotten about the damned thing. "Sorry, sorry." he snickered as he frantically pressed kisses down Gaara's jaw.

"I'm fine." Gaara laughed, crossing his legs in so that Lee's bare ass fell into the bend of his knees. He ran long fingers down Lee's back, caressing muscles and tracing the dimples in Lee's lower back.

"May we?" Lee asked breathlessly.

"What?" Gaara teased, turquoise eyes glinting mischievously. He knew what Lee wanted. He just liked to make Lee ask. Gaara grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh of the bite mark he had left on Lee's flesh years ago, his tongue peeking out to swirl against the thick scar tissue. Lee's hips jerked, his sex abruptly hard between their bodies, the scent of his arousal spiking through the room like sharp pepper. Gaara groaned, his alpha purring with satisfaction inside. He wanted to make Lee fall apart, to claim him again to remind the other man that they belonged to one another.

"Fuck, you are a tease." Lee gasped, making Gaara grin. He relished when Lee cursed; even after all these years, he was always incredibly formal. The only time he came apart was in their bed. "I believe that you know what I mean! Do we have time before you have to go, or should you just blow me?" He managed to get out, laughing at Gaara's expression.

"Both? I took the day off." Gaara admitted, happy he'd had the forethought to do so when Lee bounced in his lap, practically giddy with anticipation.

"A whole day just for me?" Gaara rarely took a day off; the man was a workaholic, not that Lee blamed him. He had a lot of obligations on his shoulders. For Gaara to put off his responsibilities said just how lonely he had been without Lee, more than the alpha would ever be able to express in words.

"Just for you, a welcome home gift, hmm?" Gaara rasped, reaching between their bodies. He languidly caressed the length of Lee's stiff cock, watching as Lee's features twisted at the sudden pleasure. Lee rose upward on his knees, groaning and thrusting against Gaara's palm.

"Thank god, I have skipped three heats, and I have not touched myself in two months," Lee admitted, wanted nothing more than to spend the day with his mate in every possible position they could manage.

"Poor omega." Gaara's lips twisted with a little grimace of sympathy. He took a mental note; he would need to take a week off for Lee's next heat. There was no way he could let his mate go through a suppressed heat alone.

"Yes, I have suffered. Now you have to make it up to me." Lee ordered, deliberately exaggerating so that Gaara would understand he was joking. His hips twitched as he bent over Gaara and kissed him with every ounce of desperation he had been holding back. Gaara returned the favor, his breath hot as it mingled with Lee's. His thumb rubbed the tip of Lee's cock as his lover thrust against him eagerly.

"Keep doing that," Lee demanded as he broke the kiss, his breath coming in short bursts, cheeks already flushed. Reaching behind Gaara, he grabbed the pillows that were in their way, tossing them to the floor in a pile, before he urged Gaara to lie back.

"Mmm-hmm." Gaara agreed readily; he'd never had any intention to stop in the first place. He loved watching the micro-expressions crossing his mate's features as he worked him in slow strokes, supporting Lee with his other hand. Lee was beautiful above him; his features contorted as he sought out his pleasure. "You're perfect," Gaara observed, grinning when Lee sighed at the compliment.

On his next downward stroke, Gaara let his long fingers keep going, dipping toward the heated entrance of Lee's omegan channel. The move evoked a surprised sob of pleasure from Lee as his alpha's fingertips rubbed at his core, barely deep enough to spread his lower lips but making nerves sing with need. Gaara relished that noise. Inside, Lee was already starting to grow damp with slick, though still a little too dry to take anything larger than a finger. Gaara would change that. Abruptly he flipped their positions, rolling Lee onto his back, so he collided with the mattress with a surprised 'oof.'

"No, no, no, not yet." Lee protested breathlessly, giggling even as Gaara hiked his leg up over his shoulder to expose his sex to the air. Lee would have happily let Gaara suck him off, but he wanted more than that.

"Too much?" Gaara asked, freezing in his ministrations. He sometimes still had a hard time judging what Lee needed from him. It has seemed pretty obvious, but maybe his skills were a little rusty.

"No, god, no, you will finish that later," Lee reassured his mate happily, swiveling his hips so that the palm covering his sex rubbed deliciously against his opening, showing Gaara that he was enjoying himself. "I would just like to have you here with me, love," he said, deliberately raising an eyebrow as he nudged a knee against Gaara's still flaccid cock hidden beneath his sleep pants.

"That can wait until later. I want to taste you." Gaara dismissed the idea and rolled his eyes, even as he had to duck his head to hide his blush. After many years of coaxing by his mate, he was no longer ashamed of it, but he was notoriously hard to get aroused, unlike many alphas. He wasn't sure if it stemmed from the abuses of his childhood or his stunted growth; he had presented later than anyone else in his age group. Either way, he'd learned to adapt. Not everything was about him. He liked to give Lee as much pleasure as the beautiful omega could handle and needed little more than the satisfaction of a job well done for himself.

Lee took it as a challenge, and he loved challenges. It made things fun. He enjoyed dragging out every moment of their sexual encounters when they had the opportunity, and when they didn't, Gaara was all too happy to get Lee off without reciprocation. That man's mouth could work wonders.

"No, you said we have time. I can wait." Lee declined, even as his aching sex bobbed between his legs. He could already feel his channel slickening, aching to be filled after months without attention. However, Lee was a master at self-control, and he could hold off regardless of how long it took. He was nothing if not patient. He untied the drawstring at Gaara's waist, tugging free the knot one-handed, the fabric sagging around Gaara's hips, falling to the crook in his knees, revealing his cock to the chill morning air.

"If you insist," Gaara said wearily as if getting off were a chore and not a pleasure. Lee didn't take him seriously. He knew Gaara liked sex as much as any other alpha, and he just needed a little help getting there. Lee also knew what it took to get Gaara going. His mate was all about gentleness. He needed it, needed to be cared for. No one could guess it, but the Kazekage wasn't as strong behind closed doors. Lee was lucky; he had been given the gift of Gaara's vulnerability.

"You are so beautiful," Lee whispered, his hand following the train of auburn curls at the apex of Gaara's thighs.

Gaara laughed breathlessly, shaking his head in disagreement. Lee was the only person in the world who would dare to call him beautiful. Frightening, yes. Insane, unquestionably. Beautiful, no. Lee sat up, reluctantly dropping his leg from Gaara's shoulder to the bed. Gaara didn't remove his palm from Lee's aching entrance, fingertips absently moving in circles that kept Lee at the edge of arousal. 

"Is this alright for now?" Gaara asked. He didn't want to stop touching his mate, the disorienting feeling that this was somehow a dream entering his mind.

"Perfect, you are so good to me. My alpha." Lee gasped, grinning, when Gaara shifted to drop his head against Lee's shoulder, his forehead thudding against Lee's collar bone. Lee's words did exactly what he intended them to, soothing the younger man, reassuring him. Gaara's hormones wafted out of his strict control, his contentment showing even as the purr of a happy alpha rumbled into the still air. The Kazekage's slight weight sagged against his mate; it was nothing to Lee. He could have carried Gaara miles and not broken a sweat.

Gaara dropped his head to the side to watch Lee with hooded eyes, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky. Lee was gorgeous, all muscle and sharp lines. Maybe to other alphas, Lee wasn't the ideal omega. He wasn't soft or pretty in a conventional way with his thick eyebrows, which more than made up for Gaara's lack of the same feature. Lee's cock was too big, his hips too strait. So far as either of them knew he was barren, or Gaara was, it didn't matter to them. To Gaara, Lee was the perfect omega, everything he could ever hope for.


	2. Teasing Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have extended this one more chapter! Hope you all don't mind. I am editing that one out so it should post soon

Gaara adored his mate, his heart swelling with joy as calloused hands coaxed him back against the mattress beside the omega, reuniting their lips with a heavy sigh. Gaara could judge how good Lee was feeling by every little hitch of his breath as he deftly worked his entrance, fingers teasing against soft, damp flesh.

"Stop distracting me." Lee breathed, laughing when Gaara grinned mischievously, a dark chuckle breaking past his lips. The sound made Lee shiver; Gaara was so damn sexy he couldn't handle even a little laugh. How the man could be so woefully unaware of it was a mystery Lee would never understand. Lee snagged Gaara's lower lip between his teeth, yelping when dextrous fingers dipped deeper inside his core, just enough to let Lee know who was really in charge. "Behave yourself!" He reprimanded, unable to help but grind against that brief intrusion. His mate was a conniving little man.

"But you feel so soft..." Gaara protested, growling in frustration when Lee shifted away to devote his time to other things. Those narrow hips lifted, easing off of Gaara's fingers, in a tight, trembling withdrawal that spoke of his omega's deep hunger. And yet, Lee would put his own needs on hold, to focus on Gaara instead. Warm breathe ghosting against his nipples as he trailed loving lips over Gaara's chest. 

"You have forgotten about your sand, love," Lee reminded, trailing a light finger over the sand shield with a little pout when he couldn't see Gaara's pretty nipples beneath the thin, almost unnoticeable layer.

"Oh, I did? Haven't had much reason to take it off since you left," Gaara admitted as he flickered his fingers and sent the sand tickling across his skin, drifting off to fill his gourd. The warm, brown tone gave way to soft, pale flesh unmarred by scars or bruising. He was the exact opposite of Lee, who currently resembled a punching bag more than a human. 

The sand's absence brought with it the searing hot sensation of Lee's fingers against his skin, and Gaara almost regretted sending it off. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed earlier; the touch of Lee's hands had been nothing compared to what he felt now. It was overwhelming to suddenly feel _everything,_ his skin so hypersensitive that he immediately recoiled. His belly sucked in tight, pulling away from the electric touch of his mate where Lee's hand rested on his stomach.

"Breath for me." Lee crooned, removing his hand as the last of the sand siphoned off from beneath his palm. He gave Gaara a minute to catch his breath and get comfortable. It wasn't like Lee hadn't dealt with these moments before; the first time they had made love being one of the worst. Gaara had come a long way since then. 

"I'm fine," Gaara murmured after taking his time to adjust. Cautiously he gathered the courage to nuzzle back in against his omega, his body tingling everywhere their skin touched. Gaara breathed out a little unsteady laugh at the sensation, goosebumps rising over his skin.

"Better?" Lee asked, pressing featherlight kisses over Gaara's shoulder and across his bicep. Gaara hummed his approval, and Lee took to bending back down to continue where he left off. He nibbled his way to his goal, Gaara's small nipples budding tight before he even got close. Lee peeked up at his alpha, lips twitching when he noticed the turquoise eyes locked on Lee's every action. 

The touch of Lee's warm tongue sent shivers of desire down Gaara's spine. The tender swirl of muscle laved over his dusky nipple with deliberate slowness. Gaara's chest heaved beneath the light touch, and his heart was suddenly racing. He dropped his head back against the bed, thumping it repeatedly against the mattress. 

"One touch from you, Lee, and I'm falling apart." Gaara croaked, stifling a gasp against his hand as Lee flicked his tongue against the other nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, making Gaara jerk and curse vividly in his native language. 

Lee purred with satisfaction, taking pity on the other man and releasing him. Gaara was making this far too easy for Lee, lucky him. Even with the barest of touches, he was already flushed and panting, watching Lee with absolute worship. He looked positively seductive, and Lee wanted to do nothing more than break apart what little composure the stoic Kazekage was maintaining. Determine to do just that, he snagged Gaara's wrists in his hands, stretching his mate's arms up above his head.

"Careful with your arm." Gaara gasped, his pupils blown out with excitement, only a thin ring of green visible around the edges.

"Meh, I can barely feel it!" Lee dismissed the suggestion.

"That's my point." Gaara scolded. If he knew Lee, his mate would reinjure the damn thing, and he would be in a cast for far longer than necessary. 

"Stop thinking! You are supposed to be getting horny." Lee scolded in return; his mate was ridiculous. How could he be worrying at a time like this? He smirked, leaning in toward Gaara's ear. "I cannot fuck myself...well, I could, but it would not be as fun. You do not want to disappoint me, do you, alpha?" 

Gaara let out a little growl at the implication and tugged his wrist free to grab his mate and drag him flush against him. Lee laughed, victoriously against sharp teeth, happy to join the frenzy. He ran short fingernails down Gaara's sides, setting nerves alight, and kissed his way down his alpha's body to the stiffening cock between his legs. 

"You are perfect, love. I want to ride you so much." Lee groaned as he flicked his tongue against the bend of Gaara's thigh, kissing and nibbling everywhere but his mate's thickening member.

Lee's lips felt amazing, taking the air from Gaara's lungs in an aborted gasp. He closed his eyes, blocking out the world, blocking out the neverending cycle of his thoughts. There was no Suna, no paperwork, nothing, just Lee, and Lee wanted him. 

"Turn around. Let me taste you, Lee," Gaara commanded, his voice deep and husky. He didn't want to wait anymore to touch his omega. He growled out an encouraging sound as Lee perked up, eyes large with interest. 

"Are you trying to distract me again, alpha?" he asked, gaze narrowing with suspicion.

"Never!" Gaara said with mock disdain. "I can't let my omega feel like I'm ignoring him," Gaara said with a husky chuckle that made Lee burn. There was no denying that he very much would like to have Gaara lapping at his sex like an ice lolly on a hot day. God, the omega in him, was ready to present and beg to be taken if Gaara would demand it, but Lee would not give in to his instincts that easily. He had a mission, after all! And he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Lee had an idea, a very lovely idea. His sex was pulsing with need at the very thought of it.

"Perhaps both of us can get what we want?" Lee said not moments later, his eyes lighting up playfully.

"What do you have in mind?" Gaara hummed. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

With the dexterity of a fighter, Lee shifted, twisting his body into a crouch with his hips above Gaara's head. Gaara was quick to catch on, guiding him until he balanced over his head, a knee on either of Gaara's delicate neck, toes pressing to the headboard. Gaara could do as he pleased in this position, and the alpha's cock was open to his ministrations. Just the way he wanted.

"Clever omega," Gaara growled in satisfaction at the sight. Lee's muscular body hovered above him, his cock hanging down, red and lovely between his legs. Above it, his secondary sex was open to the air, slick dripping from his entrance where he was swollen with desire, his body ready to mate, even if Gaara's wasn't. This close, he smelled amazing, the scent of his arousal like cinnamon and pears. 

Lee couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation. Propped up on his injured arm, he watched from between his legs as Gaara reached up, his thumb delving through the cleft of his sex. Lee choked, groaning as the digit pressed against his opening, piercing him, stretching inactive muscles. 

"I thought you were joking when you said you hadn't touched yourself, but, god, you're tight." Gaara watched Lee's face twist with pleasure, his mouth opening in a gasp of need. 

"I would never!" Lee panted, his knees trembling.

He was so damn gorgeous. Without making Lee wait any longer, Gaara grabbed onto Lee's ass for support, his tongue gliding up Lee's shaft and strait into his sex. He tasted just like Gaara remembered, a keening cry of surprise breaking past Lee's lips at the sudden pleasure. Gaara loved it. Lee's core fluttered from the attention begging for more, and Gaara was happy to comply. Twisting his tongue into the tight channel, working it open for him to explore. 

"Oh god, Gaara, that feels so good." he encouraged, rubbing his forehead against Gaara's knee to try and regain his composure. He ground his hips down to seek out that wonderful pleasure, almost forgetting his own goals at the moment. He needed to focus, even as his treacherous body rode Gaara's face. Dragging in a steadying breath, he bent to cup Gaara's cock in his hand, laughing giddily when Gaara's hips jerked. He kissed along the semi-stiff length before reaching the tip and gliding his tongue around it. 

"Nnn." Gaara groaned, his voice reverberating through Lee's channel, making Lee whine along with him. Gaara seemed to be enjoying himself, his arousal growing. There was something so satisfying about feeling his mate's cock thicken in his hand, about knowing he was the one doing it. Lee rolled Gaara's balls in his palm, encouraging his mate to get harder, sucking on soft flesh to arouse him further, and pulling a string of curse words from his mate's lips.

He should have expected retaliation, just like in battle, a foe always struck back. This was no different, so when Gaara pulled away from his wet sex, he let out a noise of dismay, only to suddenly have Gaara's fingers filling him. Lee cried out, back bowing as he was stretched open, his channel rippling and milking Gaara's fingers in desperation. His neglected cock wept as those fingers searched towards the little bud of pleasure deep inside Lee's channel, finding the way with ease of someone who had spent hours memorizing his body. 

"Oh god, oh god. One more, please?" Lee panted. He shuddered as a third finger obligingly slipped in beside its fellows, stretching his walls delightfully before Gaara renewed his attention to that incredibly sensitive spot deep inside, rubbing and sending bolts of pleasure through Lee's body. 

Gaara listened to Lee come undone with a groan of satisfaction, plunging his fingers in and out of his tight channel. Lee rocked his hips against Gaara's hand as he sought out his release. The omega was at the edge, just a little further, and he'd tumble over it. Abruptly Gaara removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth, swirling his tongue over-sensitized flesh that was soft and wet with unfulfilled need. Only enough to tease, not give him the release he was searching for.

"Gaara! Do not stop!" Lee choked in dismay as those fingers withdrew and left him with nothing but the teasing flicker of a warm tongue. It was not enough! Breath ragged with need, he cursed his mate and his teasing. He had been so close, so close to cumming. 

"Sorry, love, you said you wanted me to fuck you, remember? I am just doing as my omega requested." Gaara reminded him with a demonic laugh. Lee shot him a glare, still shaking from the denial of his orgasm. 

"You bastard," he grumbled, groaning and chewing his lower lip.

"It's not my fault you didn't manage to get me going in time. I'd think you weren't trying hard enough. Or did I make you forget what you were doing?" Gaara argued, lazily kissing down slick-damp thighs, obviously teasing, but goddammit if he wasn't playing on Lee's competitive nature.

"No more for you," Lee grumbled, twisting his hips away from Gaara's perfect damn mouth. He wanted to play, did he? Well, Lee could give as good as he got.

Gaara laughed, wiping his face on the bedsheet as Lee clambered back around, rearranging himself, so he was nestled between Gaara's legs. With a raised eyebrow, he bent down to get his vengeance. Without warning, he latched on, sucking Gaara's cock into his mouth. Gaara let out a squeak of surprise that was so unlike the Kazekage. Lee swallowed cock down to the root, his throat muscles surrounding the alpha's member in wet heat. 

"Shit, Lee!" Gaara wheezed, sitting upright, torn between tearing himself away from that wonderful source of overwhelming pleasure and thrusting into it. It felt incredible and horrid at the same time, his skin still oversensitized. _Get away, definitely get away._ Gaara thought desperately, scooting backward away from that powerful sensation. 

Before he could move more than an inch, firm hands cupped his hips, the plaster of Lee's cast digging into his skin, holding him in place with supernatural strength while somehow managing to be gentle at the same time. He set to a slow but steady rhythm, head bobbing as he descended downward, then worked his way back up Gaara's length. Gaara panted, curling around Lee's head as his mate held him down, his tongue swirling at the base of his cock. Lee did not release him, pulling up with excruciating slowness. His cheeks sucked in vacuum-tight before he flicked his tongue on Gaara's cockhead and swallowed him down again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lee, I was just teasing!" Gaara panted, shaking his head. He was trembling from head to toe. His teeth clenched tight as he fought through the sensation, stars sparking behind his eyes. Lee tipped his head sideways to meet blown-out, feral eyes, his lips spread wide by the meat of his lover's cock. Gaara's cheeks were flushed and his lips red as he bit them to contain himself. Rock Lee released Gaara with a pop of sound, saliva trailing between Gaara's alpha cock and his lips.

"You know, I can hold my breath for a long time, alpha; maybe I should practice with you?" Lee asked with a grin, palming Gaara's sex, surrounding it with his fist, pumping the length up and down; his touch eased with spit.

Gaara groaned and thrust into Lee's palm, chasing that heady, tight sensation, Lee's callouses scraping lightly over his flesh. This was better, this he could handle. His head dropped back, and he lost his stability for a moment, panting as he thrust into his omega's big hand. It felt amazing; he was aroused now, fully and happily ** **.****

"I have a better idea," Gaara said, licking reddened lips and bending forward to whisper into Lee's ear. "How about you present for me?" 

Lee's gaze flickered with surprise before Gaaras words registered. _Present? H_ e thought before glanced down a Gaara's cock, surprised to see him fully erect; it usually took so much longer than this. There was no denying it; his alpha was ready, the slight bulge of his alpha knot at the base of his cock confirming that. Gaara was well endowed, his member thick and long and exactly what Lee needed to fill his aching core. Now. Right now would be great.

"Yes!" Lee crowed excitedly, peppering Gaara's shaft with kisses. He'd done it! He'd have to use that method more often. Lee wanted to present. He wanted to present and feel his mate's cock lock deep inside his body. Lee moaned as his sex cramped with need at the very idea.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head at the omega's antics, gasping in a breath when he was kissed readily by his sweet, patient mate. God, he was lucky; anyone else would have written him off years ago. 

Lee released him, crawling away from Gaara to grab one of the last pillows still on their bed and hugging it to his chest to support his upper body before he bent forward, back arched, strong muscles stretched out to present his body for his alpha's taking. His pretty pink sex was open and wet for his taking. The angle his mate settled into was made to let Gaara's cock slip inside with ease, and god did Gaara want to do just that.

His mate was ready for him too, and Gaara decided he had waited long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Believe it or not I have a horrible time writing smut, it's so damn cringy! As a asexual I do my best to get it down right but sometimes this stuff is harder than writing an entire action scene!


	3. Fucking Rock Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter, I was thinking about writing one more, but I do not think this fic went over very well so unless I can get my head out of the dumps on this one, it's the last one for now. Hope those of you that liked it enjoy the last chapter and bookmark if you feel like it, I might add more at a later date!

"Come on, alpha, I need you. Take me, please." Rock Lee begged. He loved the look of pure, animalistic desire that filled his alpha's gaze as he stretched his body out; his sex was open and ready to be filled. Most of the time, the man was a damn statue, but just one small plea from his omega, and he was as voracious as any other alpha male. Lee knew exactly how to make Gaara break. 

The omega spread out before him in the most submissive display overwhelmed Gaara with a surge of instincts, his need to ravish growing. He needed to mate, to breed, to make his omega wail on his cock and beg for it. Lee reached his hand back toward him, snagging Gaara's wrist and pulling him closer.

"Don't hold back. I don't mind." Lee reminded his alpha, shivering with anticipation when he felt the warmth of his body. 

Gaara chewed his lower lip, letting Lee guide him. Despite having permission, he didn't want that. He wanted to relish every moment of this, to burn it into his memory for days when Lee was away. Lee deserved it. He moved forward on the bed to cup one ass cheek. Squeezing the sun-kissed, warm flesh, he trailed his fingers downward until they met the hot cleft of Lee's opening. Groaning as it parted, rippling against his skin, he bent to kiss the base of his mate's spine. Lee's sex gives under the pressure of Gaara's black polished fingers. Heat engulfed the digits, swallowing them with a greedy pull of muscles, urging them in deep, to where Lee was dripping slick, his body eager for Gaara. 

"Oh god, please, I want you so bad, Gaara." Lee groaned, holding his breath and whining for more. Fingers were not what he needed right now. 

Gaara growled his approval, watching Lee's back tense, his hips twitching in an eager show of desire. Taking himself in his free hand, he stroked up his length, his cock ready to take his mate and claim him to the core.

Lee wiggled impatiently, encouraging Gaara to hurry up. Then he felt something thick and oh so warm probe his opening, spreading it unbelievably wide as his tight omegan channel stretched to accommodate. Lee whimpered, fingers twisting in the sheets, body straining around the thick girth he had missed so much. Nerves slowly lit up, firey pleasure coursing through his sex, making him shout out in relief. Gaara groaned behind him, his scent overpowering everything else as he sank slowly into Lee. 

"Relax, Lee. Damn, you're so fucking tight." Gaara groaned, resting his head on Lee's back. Lee chuckled and pressed back, encouraging another inch inside his body. 

"Keep going; you know I can handle it." Lee panted, his words ending in a yelp when Gaara thrust in another couple inches, sinking slowly, so slowly into his depths.

"Think I'll take my time." Gaara panted, legs trembling with restraint; he liked watching Lee squirm. His omega was nothing if not demanding, but Gaara like being in control at this moment and not give him what he wanted for once. 

Lee bit his lip, grinding back against the invasion. It felt amazing, the stretch in his channel making him sob with pleasure. After what felt like far too long, Lee felt the pressure of Gaara's bulbous knot at the base of his opening, spreading it, straining to get in. Lee whined, letting Gaara know that he wasn't ready for that. His alpha crooned a reassuring sound; he wasn't prepared for it either. Hands settled onto Lee's hips and guiding him into a slow, sultry rhythm that Lee eagerly met.

"Oh, yes." Gaara purred, Lee's moans of approval spurred Gaara onward. His cock aching with pleasure in the tight confines of his mate's body. He growled out a curse, his fingers dimpling the tan flesh of Lee's thighs as he held him still, pulling out until the very tip of his cock sat just at that lovely entrance, slick with juices. Lee pulsed against him, sobbing out for more. 

Lee cried out in shock when Gaara suddenly surged back inside his wet channel, his voice echoing against sandstone as sparks burst in Lee's eyes. Gaara held tight to his mate, braking into a primal, rocking motion, plunging into Lee's unresisting body with deep, eager thrusts.

"Keep going, oh god, that feels so good," Lee begged, meeting the onslaught eagerly in return, twisting his hips so Gaara's thick cock would strike against his sweet spot. The first time Gaara's cock rubbed against it, he cried out. "There! Right there!" Lee panted. 

Gaara knew what his mate needed and angled his hips to oblige. The sounds Lee made were nothing short of bliss, whimpering cries that the shinobi outside their door could probably hear. He sounded nothing like the proper and well put together man they knew. This was a side to Lee only Gaara got to see. The thought made Gaara want to make Lee scream louder, to tell everyone that he was the one who tore apart Lee's self-control. He ached to take him apart, to knot him and claim him until he was an unthinking, drooling mess, full of seed and keening for more. 

He reached around his mate, pulling him up until he was flush against his chest, Lee's flexible body bent, following his will until he was upright, his head lulling back against Gaara's shoulder, his mouth parted as the breath was pushed from his lungs with each delicious thrust. Gaara pressed a kiss to Lee's neck, his palm splaying out over the omega's lower belly so he could feel each movement so deep inside his mate. His other hand slipped lower, clasping around Lee's cock and giving the omega something to rut against.

Lee cried out, thrusting his length into Gaara's palm happily, his hand twisting into Gaara's hair to pull Gaara into an awkward kiss. He panted against warm lips as he rose close and closer to completion. Gaara kissed him back sloppily, reaching his free hand up to twist Lee's nipple between his fingers. It was all too much, his head going fuzzy with pleasure.

"That's it! I'm almost there." Lee panted, his cock dripping precome. Gaara nodded and shifted so Lee could press back against him, his hips doing amazing things, his channel milking Gaara's cock, desperate to be filled. 

It didn't take long from there, and Lee cried out as pleasure swelled and he came so hard his vision blacked out, infertile ejaculate shooting from his cock and slick releasing in a flood from his stuffed channel, preparing his body for the knot that would otherwise rip him in two. 

Gaara grunted and supported Lee as his body went lax, easing his mate to the bed so he could cling to his pillow, soft omegan mewls of ecstasy still leaving his lips. Gaara kissed the back of his neck adoringly, moving over muscled shoulders and sweaty skin as he resumed his thrusting; his mouth parted as he struggled to breathe through the rising pleasure. They rocked against each other, their bodies unwilling to end this just yet. Lee panted beneath him, a sprawled miss, his body rippling around every thrust, desperately begging Gaara to bury himself inside and finish it.

Beneath him, Lee tensed, his legs tightening, his hips tilting to better meet Gaara's thrusts. His muscles tightened around Gaara, pulling him in deeper.

"Yes, fuck, I am going to cum again," Lee choaked, shaking his head against the bedclothes as another orgasm burned through his channel. He bent his back to give Gaara better access to his sopping opening, babbling as the pleasure surged deep inside. Before he could reach that wonderful spike, Gaara abruptly pulled out of his willing body, leaving him empty and unfulfilled.

"What! Do not dare stop." Lee yelled in frustration, hands fisted in the sheets desperately. He twisted to look at Gaara with outrage, wanton with need. Gaara chuckled darkly, his cock standing out from his body, glistening with Lee's slick. He was gorgeous, like some god come to earth. He didn't give Lee much time to think on that, flipping Lee over onto his back with surprising strength before pressing Lee's legs wide and hitching one up over his shoulder. The pose opened up Lee's reddened sex to his greedy gaze. Slick was still oozing from his opening from when he last came. He was perfection. Gaara didn't wait for Lee to ask what he was doing, pulling Lee's hips until his lower back rested against Gaara's upper thighs.

"I'm going to knot you. Is that alright?" Gaara asked his words somehow, both a statement and a request. His eyes were wild, alpha gold consuming the pretty green. Lee hadn't seen him like this since the first time they mated. Gaara always held himself under strict control, and while Lee liked being knotted, they rarely did it outside of heat. God knew Gaara would stop instantly if he asked, today though, he would do anything to please his alpha.

"Fuck, yes, please, Gaara, fill me up. I want it." Lee groaned, a near scream of surprise tearing past his throat as Gaara surged forward, his thick cock parting the folds of his channel with ease, shooting pleasure through his hungry sex.

Gaara lost it, pounding into his mate, taking what he needed desperately. Lee writhed beneath him, clinging to his shoulders as he met every frantic thrust, the orgasm he had been chasing crashing down on him when Gaara didn't immediately lay off that wonderful spot deep inside. The pleasure was so strong it bordered on pain, his muscles clamping down so tightly on Gaara's cock he felt his mate's hips stutter.

"You're so good, alpha, so good to me. Knot me. Please knot me." Lee babbled hoarsely, choking as he felt Gaara's knot at the rim of his entrance. Big, he was so big. If Lee hadn't taken his knot before, he would have been sure he wouldn't fit. 

Gaara didn't immediately shove himself inside, despite what Lee asked that wouldn't be very comfortable for the omega. Instead, he reached his hand down to slip his fingers in alongside his member, working at the muscles there to ensure he didn't hurt his mate despite the animalistic need to tie himself to his pliant omega. Lee groaned at the added stretch, his hips stilling, mouth opening in a little 'o' of surprise as he was rimmed around the sensitized opening of his channel. 

"Is that good enough?" Gaara asked, his muscles strained as he fought against baser instincts.

"Yes, yes!" Lee groaned, burrowing his head against Gaara's shoulder and breathing hard, his entire being focused on the invasion threatening to fill his channel. Gaara growled a feral, rough sound that made Lee tremble before he removed his fingers and began to press forward, a low whine of pleasure breaking past his lips as slick walls started to swallow the still half-deflated girth of his knot. 

Lee mewled in surprise, his back arching off the bed, his entrance stretched to its limit. It felt amazing and overwhelming all at the same time. The thickest part of the knot finally pierced him, popping into place and making Lee scream in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, fuck, you are so big! I forgot how this feels." Lee moaned, the thick ball of flesh grinding against his sensitive insides as it grew, every movement feeling like his organs were shifting to make room for the invasion.

Gaara choked as strong muscles worked around his shaft, begging for his seed, rippling and milking his cock desperately. Gaara didn't fight the need, moving his hips in short, aborted thrusts, his knot bulging thicker as he came so close to coming. 

"Let it happen, baby." Lee panted, wrapping his legs around Gaara's waist, his heels digging into Gaara's hips and pushing Gaara in the last inch. That was all the alpha needed, hot muscles enveloping him so tightly he cried out in ecstasy as he finally came. His hips twitched as his knot swelled as large as it could, filling Lee up completely, locking them together as intimately as was humanly possible. 

Lee scream, his body so full he wasn't sure if he could breathe right, pleasure and hormones coursing through his veins. Ejaculate filled his core, searing his insides, making Lee moan and shiver as spurt after spurt filled his womb. Gaara sagged against his mate, breathing hard and trembling. His hips twitched with every new release, his body wanting to ensure Lee was filled with his pups even if the seed would never catch. 

Lee giggled in giddy release beneath him, arms wrapping around pale shoulders as he nuzzled his mate languidly. His insides were so full it was uncomfortable, not even a single drop of spunk able to slip past Gaara's knot. 

"You alright?" Gaara asked, his voice slurred, drunk on the endorphins floating through his veins.

"Fantastic." Lee hummed blissfully, smiling up at Gaara as his mate sat up to look over his flushed omega. His hand slipped down Lee's trim waist, his palm landing on Lee's lower pelvis. He could feel the thick knot, just slightly through Lee's flesh, his small belly swelling with seed as Gaara filled up his mate.

Gaara took possession of Lee's mouth, tugging his mate flush against his chest, his palm cupping Lee's rear to ensure his knot didn't pull. Lee met his kiss drowsily, and for a while, all they could do was breathe in one another, the scent of their lovemaking filling the air.

"I can't believe you are still cumming." Lee huffed as he rocked his hips against the cock buried inside him, moaning as pleasure shot through him, his body loving the overfull sensation. His belly was a pit of heat, sloshing with alpha seed.

"Sorry." Gaara chuckled. He knew Lee didn't mind; the omega loved it. He leaned forward, nibbling Lee's lip and reaching down to trace the stretched flesh surrounding his knot with a fingertip.

"OH!" Lee gasped, closing his eyes and pressing down eagerly where their bodies were joined, grinding his sensitive entrance onto the knot, but his muscles could barely move around the invading member; there was so much inside him. 

"I hope you know what you are starting here." Lee huffed, breathing hard through his nose, head kicked back. He peeked one hooded eye open to look at his alpha. The smaller man was perfection before him, his hair undone from the slicked-back look he had taken to these past years, wild and untamed, just the way Lee liked it. 

"I told you we have all day," Gaara reassured, reaching between their bodies to work Lee's thick cock; already erect again. It was so much wider than his own, but absolute perfection nonetheless. Lee could do nothing but twitch his hips into Gaara's palm, seeking his release but restrained by the member piercing him.

"Oooh, do I get a turn fucking you?" Lee proposed mischievously, lips cracking in a toothy grin. He loved that idea. He liked having his powerful alpha sprawled out beneath him, speared on his shaft. It was practically scandalous!

"Only if you can manage to get off your back long enough to try it," Gaara whispered against his ear, kissing along Lee's collarbone. They both knew Lee liked being taken more than giving.

"Is that a challenge?" Lee hummed, eyes alight with firey excitement.

"Do you want it to be?" Gaara asked, grinning when Lee's head fell back, mouth parting with pleasure, his omega cock twitching in Gaara's palm, leaking precome. Lee had never been one to turn down a challenge. This day was about to get more interesting.

"Yes! You keep doing that first!" Lee commanded. 

"You're so damn demanding." Gaara rolled his eyes but happily complied, jerking Lee off to keep his mate happy while they waited for his knot to go down.

"I cannot help it! I am the luckiest omega in the world!" Lee huffed brightly in return, cheeks going ruddy with arousal.

Very lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Valentines Day filth comes to an end. This is my first PWP fic so I find myself trying to make a plot for it anyhow? I totally have an idea for another chapter but I am not sure if anyone wants another! 4 chapters of filth seems like a lot. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I love every comment and kudos. Ya'll are the reason I write!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! The fun stuff is on its way soon ;)  
> I've never written Lee as the omega and I actually am enjoying it! Hope you guys do as well.  
> I just love writing the dynamic of these two, Gaara just adoring Lee in everyday and Lee a demanding goofball. Rock Lee, the only man that could possibly make Gaara weak in the knees  
> Kudo's and comments are always adored! Spread the love!


End file.
